


Rinks and Romance

by flowerinherhair



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerinherhair/pseuds/flowerinherhair
Summary: Modern!AUWhen the burly right wing of the Arendelle Ice Harvesters hockey team, Kristoff,  agrees to teach the feisty Anna how to skate their friendship and romance blossom.Rated M for later chapters.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Like clockwork a petite ginger girl showed up at the arena ten minutes before the Arendelle Ice Harvesters’ hockey practice ended and she took her seat in the stands every Saturday morning. She’d sit there and watch intently as she waited for hockey practice to end and for her sister, Elsa Andersen, to take the ice and practice her figure skating. The two of them were a constant appearance on Saturday mornings, but then one day Elsa came unaccompanied. He didn’t know if any of the other guys noticed her absence, but Kristoff, the team’s right wing, sure did, but he wouldn’t admit that to himself or anyone else. 

He figured she’d be back next week, but it didn’t take that long to see her again. He was at the arena helping out with supervising the Wednesday evening free skate. Every so often he would volunteer to help out at the rink so he could get some more skating some in. He was skating along peacefully when someone slammed full speed into his back.

“Hey, watch where you’re going” he grumbled. As soon as he turned around though he saw the ginger girl laying on her back on the ice and his face flushed with a blush. 

“Sorry, sorry. I’ve never really skated before. If I manage to get myself going I can’t stop properly” she scrunched up her face as she tried to stand up, her feet slipping and sliding. 

“Here, let me help” he extended his hand to her and pulled her up. Seeing her so close he couldn’t help but take in her features. Her blue-green eyes. The tiny freckles that were scattered along her nose and cheeks. The little way she bit her lip. 

“Hey, I know you. Well I don’t know know you. I know of you. You’re Bjorgman. I’ve seen you at hockey practice. Not that I like stalk you, don’t think that. I come here to watch my sister, Elsa Andersen, skate and I catch the end of your practices. I know your name because I’ve seen it on your jersey” she smiled proudly, “I’m Anna by the way” 

“It’s Kristoff, Kristoff Bjorgman. They..uh put our last names on the jerseys” he let out a little chuckle. 

“Ooh, that makes sense. Anyway, nice to meet you” Anna started to shuffle along the ice while holding the boards.

“Wait!” Kristoff called our, which wasn’t such a good idea because it made her stumble and flail a bit. “Your...uh...skate is untied. You’ll fall for sure like that. Come, let me fix it” he grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the penalty box.

“My goodness it is so nice to be off my feet” Anna flopped down on the bench.

Kristoff knelt down and started wrapping her loose laces around her hands and then he pulled tight. 

“Owwwww” Anna winced, “are you trying to make my feet fall off?” 

“Sorry, skates have to be super tight though or you’ll slip around too much. They need to be an extension of your feet”

“You really know a lot about this. Hey, I have an idea!” Anna gasped and clapped her mitten clad hands, “You could teach me to skate! You can give me lessons and I’ll pay you. You’d be a great teacher. You’re so fast and you can even go backwards” 

“Me?” he looked up at her with surprised, wide eyes, “I don’t really give people lessons. Why don’t you just ask your sister? She’d probably do it for free” 

“Well..umm... her and I had a fight” Anna winced , “I mean, not a fight fight” she made little punching motions at the air, “but we had a disagreement. She got all upset because I just got engaged and I had only just met him that day and...”

“Wait, hold on, you got engaged to someone you’d just met that day?” his head snapped up to look her in the eye.

“Yes, pay attention. Anyway she got mad and now we’ve been barely talking, just tip toeing by each other in the hall. It’s true love though. She doesn’t understand.”

“Didn’t your parents ever warn you about strangers?” 

“Yes they did... but Hans is not a stranger” 

“Oh yeah, do you know his last name? his eye colour? Favourite food? Best friend’s name? Foot size? Have you even shared a meal with him? What if you don’t like the way he eats? What if you don’t like how he picks his nose...and eats it” he grinned.

“Ewww, look it doesn’t matter. It’s true love, Kristopher” she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Ugh, it’s Kristoff” he rolled his eyes. Not the first time someone had messed up his name.

“So KristOFF, you going to teach me to skate? I was hoping if I learned how to skate then it could be a bridge to help things with Elsa, it would empress her and then I wouldn’t be so clumsy and she’d come skate with me”

Truthfully, he needed any extra money he could get and yes, she was cute.

“Okay, fine” he sighed.

“Thank you! She exclaimed and then cleared her throat and put on a serious face “We start official lessons on Friday” she said sternly.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kristoff, you’re here, right in time” Anna jumped up from her seat where she had been sitting in the lobby of the arena, “How are you today?” 

“Fine” he shrugged and came to sit down beside her. 

“Just fine?” 

“Long day at work” he sighed.

“Ooh, and what is your work? I mean, other than teaching clumsy girls how to skate” she giggled. 

“Masonry. You know, laying bricks and stone and stuff. You?” he shrugged. He noticed that Anna seemed to be scanning his body with her eyes.

“I’m in my first year of teaching kindergarten” Anna started to slip off her boots and Kristoff noticed that she was wearing fuzzy pink socks. Even though Kristoff didn’t know much of anything about her he already could tell that this was a very fitting job for her.

“So, your first duty is to tie my skates for me because you tie them so well” she grinned at him. 

“Seems like a reasonable demand.”

He had started to slip on her skate when she let out a little chuckle. “It’s like I’m Cinderella! Though I guess Hans should be putting on my skate for me then. He hasn’t really skated much before either.” 

Well, at least Kristoff could say he had one thing over Hans 

“Alright, you’re good to go, except for one thing” he pulled his hockey helmet out of his bag and placed it on her head. He’d made sure to use almost a full bottle of Febreze on it so it’d smell nice for her. 

“You’re making me wear a helmet? If I wear this then you don’t have one”

“Yes, you’re a beginner. You cracking your head like an egg is a risk I don’t want to take. Of the two of us, you need it more than me”

“Alright, but it may need a bit of adjusting” she laughed as the front slid over to cover her eyes. 

“Let me help, chin up or your skin may get pinched” as he adjusted the chin straps his calloused hand brushed against her soft skin. He told himself that was an accident. “There now you’re all ready. It’s still a bit too loose but it beats nothing. Your homework is to bring your own helmet for our next lesson.

“Yes, sir Mr. Bjorgman” she nodded. While he was putting on his skates she filled the air with conversation; talking about how cute her students were, how she’d decided on the dinner menu for the wedding, how Elsa had a skating competition coming up. 

Once they actually got to the ice Kristoff took her hands and guided her to the middle of the rink. 

“Okay, so for now I’ll hold your hands and you get used to skating. Glide on one foot, then the other. I won’t pull you, you push me” he instructed. 

“Oh, making me do all the work I see” she stuck out her tongue at him, then she pinched her tongue between her teeth as she concentrated on moving her feet, “I’m really do it!”

“Close, almost. Just try to glide more than step” 

Once Anna got into a new rhythm of gliding Kristoff slowly let go of her hands. She let out a little squeak and wobbled a bit, but managed to keep her balance, “this isn’t so bad at all. Why did I think this would be hard? One lesson and I’ll nail this” she pumped the air as she reached Kristoff, scaring right into him. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down at her. After a few seconds of realizing what he was doing he hastily let go. 

The rest of the lesson went pretty similarly. Just Anna practicing skating back and forth to Kristoff. Truthfully he could have maybe added a stopping lesson too, but the more he taught her now. The fewer times he could keep seeing her for these lessons. 

”so what do I owe you?” Anna asked at the end of the lesson when they were removing their skates. 

“Oooh umm, forget about it for now. We’ll settle up at the very end” he shrugged. 

“Okay then, oh and here” she handed his helmet back, “thank you again. I had fun”

“Ya, me too, oh and will I see you tomorrow morning at practice?” He hoped he didn’t sound too desperate to her. 

“Oh, unfortunately no. Elsa’s still not too keen on talking to me so I’ll be sleeping in tomorrow” she sighed. 

“When can I see you again then...for the lessons? I mean when are you free for another lesson?” 

“Monday?”

“Monday it is then” he nodded. 

“Bye Kristoff” she gave him a little wave. 

“Bye Anna” 

As soon as she was out of sight he smelled the inside of his helmet. Whatever her shampoo was, it was fruity and sweet and smelled so good.

“God I’m a creep” he cringed at himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one really isn’t a good one, but I needed this filler chapter before getting into more plot heavy stuff


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of the week Anna was making real progress in their lessons. She showed up each time practically bursting with excitement, donning the new pink hockey helmet that she had bought. 

On what could have possibly been their last lesson Anna burst through the doors of the arena. Her hands were balled into little fists and she was almost stomping. What really caught Kristoff was that as she approached he could see that her eyes were puffy and red rimmed. She’d been crying. 

“I’m sorry I’m late” she sniffled a little.

“Oh, no it’s fine. But are you okay? You don’t look so good. I mean, not that you look bad, just...is something wrong?” he had started to reach out to hug her but then pulled back.

“Hans , that...errrr he cheated on me” she started sobbing again. 

“He what?!” Kristoff almost yelled which caused Anna to jump a little and cry harder. Never had he wanted to punch someone in the face more than in this moment. To cheat was one thing in his mind; but to cheat on Anna, one of the kindest people he had ever met, was deplorable.

"You and Elsa were right. I was so stupid to agree to marry someone I'd just met. I went right from work to his place to surprise him and I thought he wouldn't be home yet because he always said he worked later than me. I used me key and came in and there he was in bed with her" she was yelling and pacing back and forth nervously, " He'd just seemed so genuine and...perfect. He straight up said he never even loved me though. He just wanted to try to marry into my family's money and that I was desperate enough to fall for it. Oh I was so mad I punched him in the nose. I'm still so mad"

"Good job, I hope you broke it" he smiled softly at her, "But seriously Anna. He's the stupid one, not you. He's an asshole and you deserve better. I'm really sorry something like that happened to you"

"Thank you Kristoff" she hugged him tightly, "Sorry I'm such a downer let's just continue on with our lesson and I'll try to forget about all this. I have so much pent up energy. Maybe you can teach me how to body check"

"Actually, let's skip lessons today. What do you want to do instead? That can include telling me to get lost of course"

"Hmmm can we get ice cream? This is honestly my first break up and all the chickflicks say that ice cream fixes a broken heart" 

"I'm going to try not to judge the fact that you want ice cream in the winter" he laughed.

"You said it's my choice. It has to be from Olaf's Frozen Treats and Cafe too. Olaf's my friend so I always have to go to his shop"

"Wow, you're more faithful to ice cream than Ha...." he started to say then quickly stopped talking. Probably way too soon for jokes about Hans being unfaithful, "Uhh...nevermind, lets go. I can drive."

"Good because I can't. I either hitch a ride with Elsa places, or I take the bus, or I walk"

"Oh, um....as long as you don't mind dog hair. My dog is spoiled and gets the passenger seat" 

"Kristoff Bjorgman! How have you not told me before that you have a dog? I'm disappointed. I love animals." Anna gave his arm a little hit. "What's his name? or is it a her? What breed? Do you have photos?" Her questions came out in rapid succession.

"His name is Sven. He's a chocolate lab. There's a photo of him as my lock screen" he held his phone up to her. 

"Oh look at that chocolatey cutie. He's precious. " she gasps. "Okay, new plan. You let me meet Sven and then we have ice cream"

"Okay, fine"

Once they got to his truck Kristoff frantically tried to dust off the passenger seat. He took good care of his truck, it was just that wherever Sven went a tumbleweed of hair followed. He also really hadn't had anyone in his life that he'd needed to clean up and impress.

"That's fine. if I get a hairy butt I don't care" Anna gave him a little push out of the way and climbed into the passenger seat. She began playing with the radio dial once the truck was started. She flipped from station to station and eventually just turned the music off.

"Sorry, I'm kind of turned off by love songs at the moment and that seems to be what most songs on the radio are" she sighed, “You got any Spice Girls or Britney Spears CD’s in here or something?”

“Darn it I knew I forgot something. They’re all at home” he joked, “No Anna, I don’t own any Spice Girls or Britney Spears CD’s” 

“No worries then, I’ll play some through my phone” She pulled her phone out and cringed. “Eww, he who shall not be named is my lock screen. No thank you. Let’s just change that to literally anything else.” She changed it to a photo of a snowman she made with her students. “Now to spice up our lives” Anna clicked the play button on her phone. The music was made slightly more bearable to Kristoff by hearing Anna singing along. 

When they arrived at the door to his apartment realization that Anna was going to be coming to his apartment hit him. Had he washed the dishes? When was the last times he’d vacuumed? Shit, did he pick his underwear up off the bedroom floor? The questions were running rapidly through his mind. Hopefully he could keep her contained to the front entryway. Well, here goes nothing. 

As soon as the door open Sven raced towards them and started jumping up at Kristoff. “Hello, buddy” Kristoff scratched behind Sven’s ears, “okay, sit Sven” Sven sat down and looked up at them. 

Anna knelt down on the floor “Hello Sven. I’m Anna” Anna cooed.

“Sven, shake a paw for Anna” 

Sven lifted up one of his front paws and held it out to Anna.

“Oh aren’t you just such a good boy. Nice to meet you” Anna took his paw in her hand.

“Nice to meet you too Anna” Kristoff replied in a funny voice. Anna looked at Kristoff and burst out laughing.

“What? It’s what he’s sound like if he talked” Kristoff blushed. And it helped when he was lonely to talk to and through Sven like that. 

“It’s cute” Anna smiled up at him, “and you’re cute too Sven, yes you are” 

Kristoff didn’t really like it when people talked to Sven in the typical “pet” voice of cooing or calling Sven cute. For Anna, because she’d had a bad day, and because she was just, well....Anna he let it pass. 

“How long have you had Sven?” Anna asked. 

“I got him when I moved here on my own. So I’ve had him for about five years now. I adopted him from the animal shelter when he was just a puppy. It just was too lonely here on my own without him” 

Sven started to lick Anna’s face. 

“Hey, Sven don’t do that” Kristoff scolded him.

“No, it’s okay. I don’t mind dog licks. He kisses better than Hans at least” she laughed. 

“That’s the spirit. Now Sven, be good. I'll be home later" Kristoff gave him one last pet before he helped Anna up.

"Does Sven have any of those cute dog clothes? Does he have little winter boots?" Anna struck up conversation as they were driving to the ice cream shop.

"No, he doesn't. Sven's a dog, he doesn't need clothes Anna"

"Maybe I'll knit him a sweater and you can't not put it on him because it will be a gift"

————————————

“Anna! Where are my warm hugs?” The short and shout Olaf waltzed over to Anna with outstretched arms when they entered the ice cream shop. 

“Oh I needed that hug” Anna squeezed Olaf tight, “I have had a day”

“Say no more. One chocolate sundae coming up” until then Olaf hadn’t even notice Kristoff. “I’m sorry and you are?” Olaf squints, trying to recognize him “oh my god. Are you Hans? You look so different from the photos I’ve seen. I’m Olaf, and I will be Anna’s bridesman at the wedding.”

“No, Olaf. I’m not Hans” Kristoff sighed.

Anna jumped in before he could say anymore, “and there isn’t going to be a wedding anymore Olaf”

Olaf let out a huge gasp. “But...he was your true love. Oh Anna, come lets sit in your usual booth. Tell me all about it” 

Kristoff felt awkward just following them along. Should he leave now? He cleared his throat to try to remind Anna that he was there and get a cue from her.

“Oh, Olaf, this is Kristoff. He’s my friend and skating teacher. He just offered to hang out with me today to help cheer me up” Anna looked back at Kristoff and smiled.

“Oh ya, you told me you were taking lessons. Anyway, nice to meet you Kristoff. I’m Olaf. Anna and I go way back. She’s known me since I was knee high to a snowman. Would you like a warm hug?” 

"I'll pass"

Anna slid into the booth with Olaf beside her, Kristoff taking the seat across from them.

"So, I was trying to surprise Hans after work at his place, but I got a surprise when I walked in on him with a girl. He's probably been cheating on me the whole time we've been together. Maybe he has a whole harem of women. Who knows. I know I shouldn't be hung up on this but she was so pretty too. I'm just ordinary" Anna sighed.

"No Anna, don't say that. You're so pretty. I doubt she was prettier than you. Hey Kristoff, you think Anna's pretty, right?"

"Uh..yes..ya..of course" Kristoff stumbled, he couldn't look Anna in the eye and let her see him start to blush.

"You hesitated" Olaf said in a monotone voice.

"No I didn't. Look Anna, you're beautiful, Okay?" Kristoff just kind of blurted that part out. He couldn't stand that someone like Hans was making her judge herself.

"See Anna, two guys can see your beauty. That's more than one Hans. Now, enough about him. You need a tummy full of ice cream." Olaf jumped up 

"Do you want anything Kristoff?" Anna asked "Everything here is delicious. Olaf makes all the ice cream himself" 

"Just a black coffee, thanks"

"Coming right up" Olaf scurried to the counter.

"Black coffee?! Gross. That's so bitter and bleh..." Anna stuck out her tongue.

"Let me guess, you like the drinks that are pumped with sugar and syrup and whip cream so you can't even taste the coffee"

"Hey, it's still coffee" Anna crossed her arms over her chest

"Barely" Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm right" she grinned.

"Whatever you say Pumpkin Spice"

Anna was about to say something else when Olaf showed back up with their order. Her eyes widened when she saw the mountain of chocolate ice cream, whip cream and a cherry on top.

"Thank you Olaf. This one looks the best yet" Anna picked off the cherry and popped it in her mouth. "Ooh Kristoff want to see my party trick? Not that I go to many parties"

"Uhhh sure"

Anna put the cherry stem into her mouth and wriggled it around. She reached into her mouth and pulled out the stem with a tiny knot in it, "Ta Dah!"

Kristoff didn't know what to say. He almost choked on his coffee. "That's...wow. Really cool" he managed to say. 

"Can you do that?" she asked then licked up some of the whip cream on her sundae. 

"N...no" 

Shit, he was turned by her eating a damn ice cream sundae. It could be worse, it could have been a banana split. He looked away and tried his hardest to think about anything but Anna.

"Hey, you okay Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"Ya, just jealous of your sundae" he lied. 

"See, I knew the black coffee was a mistake. Here you get one spoonful and that's it." she held out a heaping spoon of her chocolate ice cream.

With a mouth full of ice cream he gave her a thumbs up. It was surprising how much.

Anna could eat for such a small girl. She cleaned up her sundae quickly. "Now that hit the spot" , she patted her full stomach. 

"You ready to go? I'll drive you home" Kristoff asked, "Maybe now that Ha....err...the thing that started your fight is out of the way maybe you can talk to Elsa"

Anna nodded, "Ya, I hope I can. I miss her. Thank you so much for today. You've helped me feel better."

"I'm glad."


	4. Chapter 4

When Anna was dropped off at home she knocked and knocked on Elsa’s bedroom door. When Elsa still wouldn’t answer Anna just started talking through the door about what had happened that day. Anna wanted to make her listen even if Elsa didn’t want to. Finally, Elsa opened the door and hugged a sobbing Anna. They spent the rest of the night erasing all evidence of Hans from Anna’s life and social and having a chick-flick movie marathon in their pyjamas. 

As Anna decided to turn in to bed she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, that is until she caught a glimpse of her skating bag that she had dropped at the bottom of her closet. Her fight with Elsa was over, she didn’t necessarily need her lessons anymore. She would still see Kristoff around the arena during practice, but that was it. She’d miss spending so much time with him. She figured he’d be happy to just get paid and be rid of her. 

Before Anna could think anymore about it she typed ‘Kristoff Bjorgman’ into the Facebook search bar on her phone. She scrolled through but no profiles matched to him. She tried “Kris Bjorgman, Kristoff B., K. Bjorgman, Kris B.” and still no success. He didn’t seem to have an Instagram account either. She went back to Facebook and was able to track down a page for the Arendelle Ice Harvesters. They had a game coming up in town in a couple of days. That was perfect! She could go to the game and show her support and hopefully catch him after. She could learn about hockey and become a fan and get to see him more. They wouldn’t really get the one on one attention of the lessons but it could help keep up their friendship. 

———————————-

Anna kept her eyes glued on Kristoff during the game as she munched on a bag of popcorn. She’d let out a little gasp whenever he was checked. She’d bounce up and down in her seat whenever he got close to the net. When he did score Anna jumped up and threw her hands in the air. “Yay Kristoff!” She cheered. A couple rows in front of her she spotted a bench of people who were also cheering very loudly for him in particular. She thought there was certainly no harm in saying hello. Maybe they could explain more about the game to her. 

“Hello, do you mind if I sit here? I’m Kristoff’s friend Anna. I saw you cheering for him and I thought I’d say hello, from one fan to a bunch of others” At least she hoped he considered her a friend.

“You know our Kristoff?” The short woman beside her asked excitedly, “We’re his family. I’m his mother Bulda, and there’s his father Cliff, his sister Britt and his brothers Stefan and Alexander”

“A pleasure to meet you all” Anna smiled at them, “it’s so sweet that you come out to cheer him on. This is my first hockey game ever” 

“Kristoff hadn’t told us that he had a girl in his life. This is so exciting, how did you meet?” Bulda asked excitedly. 

“We met here. I hired him to give me skating lessons. Again we’re just friends, he may not even consider me a friend, I don’t know.”

“What’s the issue dear? Why are you holding back? You’d do just fine for him. The fact that he was willing to teach you means a lot, he’s not always the best with people, especially girls. I know he can sometimes be grumpy....”

“...and smelly” Stefan called out.

“But he’s so sensitive and sweet under everything and you’re such a doll”

“I know he is” Anna said quietly, “he’s been quite sweet to me.” 

“See, he must like you then!”

Anna sat there deep in thought. She just thought that Kristoff was a nice guy and that he’d treat any girl the way that he’d been around her. Then there were her own feelings that she couldn’t even understand. She was scared to think of being with someone else after what Hans did to her. Did it mean something though that she also felt so scared about their friendship, or whatever it was, ending with their lessons? Did it mean something that she had brought herself to her first hockey game ever just to see him. 

——————

The Ice Harvesters won the game which erupted in hugs between the Bjorgmans and Anna. Bulda had made sure to mention that she’d hoped to see Anna again. 

“Kristoff, dear you did wonderful tonight! I’m so proud” Bulda ran over and hugged him as soon as he left the locker room, “do you need me to take your bag and wash your clothes?”

“No mom, it’s fine. I can wash them myself. Thanks for coming.” 

“You’re welcome. We also got to meet your girlfriend today. What didn’t you tell us about Anna? She’s adorable.” 

Kristoff’s eyes widened and he felt his heart beating faster at the mention of Anna. She’d come to the game? Why? “Anna... she’s not my girlfriend, mom. Just a girl that’s a friend.”

“She said the same thing but I see you blushing, and she said you were sweet, and she came to her first hockey game ever just to see you. Just ask her out, for me? One date and I’ll leave you alone” Bulda pleaded.

“Mom, you and I both know you won’t leave me alone about this. I make no promises. We’ll see what happens” he sighed.

“Okay honey. I just worry about you being lonely”

“I’m fine mom, I have Sven.” 

“Yes, but Sven can’t give me grandchildren some day.”

When Kristoff exited the arena he saw Anna leaning up against the door of his truck.

“Hey, congratulations on the win, and your goal! “ Anna ran over to him and hugged him. 

“Thanks, I didn’t know you were coming. Thank you” he squeezed her shoulders.

“I got to meet your family. They’re lovely. They were cheering so loud for you. Very sweet.”

“Uh, ya...about that,” Kristoff opened his truck door and dropped his hockey bag in the back seat, “do you want to go for a walk and...umm, talk a bit?” He asked shyly. 

“Sure,” Anna nodded. 

“So, I know my family can be overbearing and heavy and embarrassing, they mean well though” 

“Don’t worry, they’re wonderful” 

“I don’t know if you noticed it or picked up on it or they told you, but I’m adopted. I don’t even remember my biological parents. They died in a car accident when I was five. My family was the foster family that I went to and they just decided to keep me” Kristoff usually wasn’t really much of an open book about this usually, but with Anna he felt so safe. 

“I’m an orphan too” Anna whispered, “A boating accident killed both my parents when I was fifteen. Elsa was eighteen so she was considered an adult and couldn’t go to a foster family. We didn’t want to be separated so Elsa became my guardian.” 

“Oh Anna. I’m so sorry to hear that” Kristoff hugged her. 

“No, it’s okay. I miss them a lot, but I’m okay. Anyway, let’s move on to happier things. Elsa and I made up.”

“That’s great” Kristoff smiled at her, but the smile lowered into a frown when he realized that that meant for him. “So I guess you don’t need skating lessons anymore”

“That’s why I came here tonight. I wanted to say thank you and to pay you.” Anna reached into her purse and handed him an envelope of money. 

“I...I've changed my mind. I don’t want the money anymore” he handed the envelope back to her, “I want.....I want to go on a date with you instead” he blurted it out. The words were finally out and he could feel butterflies bubbling in his stomach almost instantly, “I know you just broke up with Hans and you might be scared , but I won’t hurt you like that. Be honest though. If you don’t want to then just tell me. I can leave you alone and I don’t want this to make things awkward. Maybe I shouldn’t have asked...”

“Shhh...Kristoff” Anna put a finger to his lips. “I’ll go on a date with you. Your mom is a great wingwoman.”


	5. Chapter 5

Are you sure this is a good idea? Even after what happened with Hans and now you’re just wanting to jump back into things with another guy,” Elsa sighed. Anna had asked her to help with choosing an outfit.

“Kristoff’s different. Besides, he also thought I was crazy for agreeing to marry Hans so quick. So I can guarantee we’ll be taking things slower and will not be getting engaged tonight.” Anna was digging through her closet, holding a bunch of tops to her chest and then tossing them onto her bed. 

“I just don’t want you getting hurt again or getting taken advantage of. You need to be smart and keep yourself safe Anna. Every guy probably seems different at first”

“Oh, I’ve got safe covered. I shoved like a whole strip of condoms in my purse” Anna grinned devilishly. 

“Anna!” Elsa gasped

“Relax Elsa. I was joking. I have one in there that is there as a just in case, but I can pretty much guarantee nothing like that is going down tonight. Now, help me choose something to wear. I think I should go with a dress. Green wrap dress or the black sheath dress” 

“Go with green, it always looks best with your hair”

“Good call” Anna nodded.

Anna was just finishing up putting some makeup on when there was a knock at the door. 

“I’ll get it” Elsa called.

“No, no no” Anna raced down the hall, “I’m coming don’t scare him off”

Anna couldn’t get there fast enough before Elsa opened the door. 

“Kristoff, I presume” she greeted him. 

“Hi, Elsa. Nice to meet you” he gave her a shy smile. 

“I’m here, I’m here. I just have to get my coat and shoes” Anna ran down the hall, “Elsa, let him in.” Elsa moved aside so Kristoff could step inside.

“Hi Anna, here, these are for you. My mother taught me to always bring flowers on a first date” he handed Anna a bouquet of pink roses.

“Oh Kristoff, that’s so sweet. Thank you. I love them. I need to put them in water. Stay there. I’ll be right back” Anna raced off.

“Take your time” he called after her. It seemed like the temperature dropped significantly when he was alone with Elsa. Neither of them were people you’d classify as talkers at all. 

“So....I just want to say that I’m glad that you and Anna worked things out”

“Because it means that Hans got out of your way so you could make a move on her?” Elsa scoffed

“No...not at all, because she cares about you. She’s talked so much about you”

“I’m just saying. You swooped in there pretty quickly what Hans was gone. How is that not suspicious? I just want to protect my sister” 

Before Kristoff could respond Anna returned. “Thank you again” Anna hugged his waist quickly and then turned to dig her black pumps out of the hall closet. She teetered a bit and had to grab onto Kristoff’s arm to stay balanced. 

“Bye Elsa, I’ll be back tonight to spill all the details, but don’t feel like you have to wait up. Go to bed if you want” Anna rambled as she slipped on her coat.

Once they were finally out the door Kristoff breathed a sigh of relief.

“Hey, you okay? Did Elsa say something to you? She’s just really protective of me and ya I’m 23 years old and an adult and I know sometimes she treats me like a little kid and doesn’t trust me and it can be frustrating” Anna rambled. 

“I think it’s me she doesn’t trust. She thinks I might have ill intentions because of how quickly we’re jumping into things. I promise I don’t, but right now I guess all you have is my word.”

“I trust you Kristoff and I’m sure Elsa will too once I come home and gush about our great first date”

“Anna, we haven’t even started the date, I have a ton of time to totally screw this up somehow” 

“I have faith in you. Just relax, you're doing great already " Anna reached out and took his hand in her’s. 

"Ya, sorry. All this is a bit new to me. I mean I've been on dates before but...." never with someone like you that I genuinely wanted to be with. Before tonight he hadn't really cared if he said something stupid on a date or spilled a drink or anything because he could tell before walking into the date that they'd hang out, have dinner and drinks and maybe makeout just for something to do and then neither of them would desire a second date.

"See, that shocks me. Now, I don't know a ton about this because I went to an all girls private school, but from what I've seen in movies aren't girls usually are all other athletic jocks like you. Or maybe you did have girls pining after you and you just always said no because you were married to hockey and had no free time."

"Pfft nope that wasn't it" he laughed, "I was not and still am not a charming jock. I was teased throughout elementary school and in high school I was pretty invisible and moody. That's not exactly a lot of girls' type. Then since I work in a male dominated field it's not like I'm picking up girls from work. So there's just been the odd blind date I've been set up on by teammates or girls I've met at the bar or whatever" he shrugged. 

"Hey, despite the fact that I've been engaged I'm really in close to the same boat experience wise. Hans was really my first actual boyfriend, well technically we skipped the boyfriend part and went straight from strangers to fiances. Before him there wasn’t really anyone. It can be hard when your sister is Elsa...not that I don’t love her dearly. It’s just that she was, and still is, always the pretty one. She’s the one guys have crushes on. She’s the talented skater. She’s the scholar with straight A’s. I’m the screw up” Anna sighed, “I’m sorry I got so depressing there.” 

“Whoa, whoa. Anna. You’re not a screw up. You’re the furthest thing from a screw up. You’re smart enough to be trusted to teach a pack of rowdy kids how to read, that’s got to be pretty smart. Maybe you’re not an athlete, but a lot of people aren’t, you took to skating pretty good though” now it was his turn to give her hand a squeeze, “You’re so beautiful Anna, inside and out. I really mean it. You shouldn't feel self conscious.”

Anna stopped, turned to him and grabbed the collar of his coat, pulled him down and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“I’m so sorry. You must think I’m such a hussy. Getting engaged after one day and now kissing you for being so nice” Anna looked away as her cheeks started to redden. 

Kristoff placed his hand softly under her chin and guided her to face him again and then he kissed her again. “I don’t think that at all. I’ve wanted to kiss you since I met you.”

————-

"Cheers to two dating noobs stumbling our way through this. Their glasses clinked and they took a sip.

"May I have a sip of your beer? I've never had beer before and I want to know what the hype is"

"Be my guest"

When Anna took a sip her face almost instantly scrunched up, "Kristoff Bjorgman, you officially have the worst taste in drinks ever. Gross. You’ll need to have like ten breath mints before I’ll give you a goodnight kiss if your breath smells and tastes like that. Which is a shame, because you’re a fantastic kisser”

He stared at the clear pink lipstick print that was now on his glass. “I am? Thanks, I guess. You’re a fantastic kisser too.” 

“You know what, I’ll make it even. I’ll order the spaghetti and then I’ll have garlic breath. I was worried but now that you have beer breath I’m throwing caution to the wind” 

"I’m glad I could be of service” he laughed, “I don’t think I’ll mind your garlic breath”. It really didn’t matter what her breath smelled like, he wanted to kiss her again. He was staring at her lips in a sort of trance.

“Hey, earth to Kristoff. I said we should ask each other rapid fire questions. Like a speed round. First thing that pops into your head that you want to know about me. Go!” Anna commanded.

“Okay, umm...what are your hobbies?”

“Good question. I like writing and drawing, I hope to one day write and illustrate my own children’s book. I like all arts and crafts basically, ooh and I love baking sweets.”

“If you ever need someone to test those sweets then I’m your man” he smirked at her. 

“I’ll keep you in mind. Olaf likes to test too so you’ll have to share. Okay, now my question. If you could have a superpower what would you choose?” 

“That’s your question?” He laughed, “okay. Flight I guess. Then I could go wherever I want whenever I want”

“Ooh good choice, and where’d you go?” 

“Technically I think that’s a new question, but I’ll allow it this time. I want to go a lot of places, but some day I really want to go to Switzerland mountain climbing, like the Matterhorn and stuff.”

“Mountain climbing? Wow! That’s amazing! I want to go too now. Maybe you can teach me. Now wonder you look so strong and muscly. You play hockey and lift stones and bricks and climb mountains” Anna mused.

“We can start you on rock climbing and see how you do. Although, teaching you will require more payment in dates” he smirked, “unless you don’t want to. I can just teach you as a friend if you prefer. I don’t want to force you to go out with me. I’m just trying to be flirty” 

Anna leaned over the table and kissed his lips again, “You are being flirty and trust me, I’m a very willing participant in this date exchange”


	6. Chapter 6

The date was really going quite well by both of their standards. Anna even agreed to share dessert with Kristoff, which had to mean something because Anna could very easily eat a slice of chocolate cake on her own. There was such a romance though to her of sharing dessert and she loved 'accidentally' leaving a crumb on her lip and asking Kristoff to kiss it off. She loved his kisses and already couldn't get enough of them. She felt her heart beat fast and her toes curl in her shoes. Speaking of shoes, those had to come off as soon as dinner was over and she was back in Kristoff's truck. Heels were not really her friend. 

"You're so lucky that you're not a girl and don't need to wear heels" Anna groaned as they arrived at her condo building.

"You didn't have to wear heels tonight, you know that right?"

"I know, but I wanted to look really nice to impress you and I am a shrimp. I'm only five feet tall without heels! You're probably a whole foot taller than me."

"Wow, I really am a foot taller than you” he laughed, “it’s okay though, I love how small you are. Fine, since you felt like you needed to wear heels for me. I’ll carry you to your door”

“Really?! I’ve always wanted to be carried.” Anna bounced in her seat. She practically jumped into his arms when he opened the door to get her. “This is so romantic” she sighed and rested her head against his chest. 

“So, did I pass? What grade did I get for tonight?”

“Of course you passed. I’d give you an A+ and a smiley face sticker. Really, I had a great time. Thank you so much”

“No, thank you Anna for giving me a chance” he set her feet down on the ground as they stood in front of her door. Keeping his hands on her waist he leaned in and kissed her. Anna draped her arms around his neck and ran her tongue slowly over his lips. He opened his mouth slightly to allow her tongue into his mouth. 

“Ahem” they both suddenly heard someone say, causing them to pull apart. There was Elsa standing there in the doorway looking unimpressed. 

“Goodnight Anna” Kristoff smiled coyly at her. He felt like his face was on fire with a blush. 

“Goodnight Kristoff” Anna gave him a little wave as she disappeared inside. 

“So....” Elsa stared down Anna.

“It was great! He’s such a gentleman. He carried me to the door because my feet hurt in my heels. I felt like some sort of queen" Anna sighed.

"Anna, his tongue was halfway down your throat, I don't think that's gentlemanly"

"Technically, my tongue was down his throat and you interrupted us before it could get anymore then just a tiny bit in" Anna grinned smugly.

"So you really like him huh?" Elsa sighed.

"Yes, I do. Just give him a chance Elsa, for me? If he becomes Hans 2.0 you can lecture me all you want"

"Okay Anna, I'll do it for you" the sisters exchanged a hug.

Anna felt like she was on a high for the rest of her night. She had to call and tell Olaf everything from the flowers to the kisses to the very delicious chocolate cake. She had been somewhat worried that he would have a similar reaction to Elsa and be apprehensive, but to her pleasant surprise he replied, "I knew it! I knew there was a spark between you. I knew he liked you." 

When she hung up with Olaf she knew that she had better start preparing for bed. As she untied her dress and let it slip off her body. She caught her reflection in the mirror as she stood their in her bra and underwear. She looked over the freckles that were splayed all over her body, her bare stomach, the way her breasts rose and fell with each breath. She wondered what Kristoff would think if he could see her now. He had said that she was beautiful, but would he still think that when he saw that her freckles were not just scattered across her face? Would he be turned on when he saw that her already small looking breasts had the aid of a push up bra with padding? She didn’t want to scare him away or make him change his mind about her, but if he had of asked or pushed to take her to his apartment she would have said yes. She would have said yes to letting his hands and lips roam her body. She would probably have said yes to needing her emergency condom, despite what she’d told Elsa. Anna was very emotional and extreme , she was all or nothing and she already felt like she was getting in deep with Kristoff. She began running her fingertips down her stomach. She imagined how it would feel to have his calloused fingers run down this skin that had been hidden during their date. She laid down on her bed and let her fingers trail to the lacy band of her panties. She pushed them aside and guided two of her fingers into herself. Letting out a breathy moan she imagined her tiny fingers were one of Kristoff’s. She imagined how his soft kisses would feel down there as she rubbed her clit in circles. She tried so hard to be quiet, to not let Elsa hear this. As she released she couldn’t help softly moaning, “Kristoff...”


	7. Chapter 7

Now that Kristoff had asked Anna out and they’d been spending time together as more than friends his mother had a new mission, to convince Kristoff to bring Anna to their family Christmas. Every year the family; cousins, aunts, uncles, grand parents , everyone got together the weekend before Christmas for lunch to free up Christmas day for immediate family gatherings. Anna loved the idea when Kristoff had brought it up to her. She even already had the perfect sweater for the occasion with gingerbread men on it, which Kristoff thought was adorable. 

Sven had to be downgraded from riding shotgun to sitting in the backseat to make room for Anna, which initially he didn’t seem impressed about until Anna got in and gave him some head pats and scratches and a dog treat from the pile she now kept in her jacket pocket. 

“Kristoff! It always feels so good to have you home” Bulda swung the door open and pulled him down into a tight hug. 

“Anna Dear, it’s so nice that you came. I’m so happy to be seeing you again” Bulda moved on to hugging Anna.

“Kristoff’s here! Pick me up!” a little girl with a mess of blonde curls came running down the hall at him. 

“Whoa, you’re getting so big. Good for you. Soon I will won’t be able to lift you” she wrapped all of her appendages around Kristoff like she was a little spider monkey. “Can you say hello to Anna?” 

“Hello Anna. I’m Sophie. I’m 4” she grinned proudly.

“A pleasure to meet you Sophie. I like your dress. Very Christmassy.” Anna looked over the little girl’s red velvet dress. 

"Thank you, but my favourite colour is pink"

"Good choice, mine too" Anna nodded. 

"Okay Sophie, how about you go play with the other kids. I'll find you again later" Kristoff set her back down on the ground.

"Okay, and I'll show you the new toys Auntie Bulda got me!" she called as she raced off.

Anna was looking over at Kristoff with a daydreamy look.

"What? She's my little cousin. It's not that cute." 

"Oh ya it is" Anna stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. 

They'd only made it a few more steps into the home when they saw more family and there were gasps of relatives excitedly exclaiming that Kristoff had brought a girl. They'd all started to get up and crowd around the two of them with a murmur of questions. "What's her name? How much did he need to pay her to be there? Do you know Kristoff tinkles in the woods when we're camping?" 

"Everyone, this is Anna, she's....." he started to address the crowd. Was she his girlfriend? They were dating and things had been going great, but they hadn't actually addressed whether they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"She's his girlfriend! I saw her kiss his cheek, gross!" one of Kristoff's little male cousins shouted out.

Kristoff looked at Anna nervously and took her hand in his. "Are you?" he mouthed to Anna.

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend" Anna giggled as a blush crept over her cheeks. For both of them that felt so good to hear and say. They were a real couple. She was his and he was her's. There were still a flurry of questions and hugs and introductions from everyone. Anna was trying so hard to keep track of all the names.

"Aunt Bernice, Uncle Edward, Great Uncle Frederik..." She repeated to herself quietly as the excitement died down and they made their way through the rest of the house.

"It's okay, you don't have to know all their names already. They're a lot to handle in numbers and personality. I'm sorry if this is overwhelming"

"No Kristoff, they're lovely and so sweet and I want to impress them and.... Holy macaroni, look at this picture" Anna ran over to the fireplace and picked up a photo on the mantle that she had spotted out of the corner of her eye. It was Kristoff and Sven in matching Christmas sweaters with Bulda, Cliff and the rest of their children, "You told me Sven didn't wear clothes. Oh, you're all so cute."

"Mom made us do it" Kristoff groaned.

"I don't know why you dislike that photo so much Kristoff. You look so handsome in it. Anna, you'll have to remind me later and I will show you some of the cutest pictures of Kristoff when he was little." Bulda suddenly appeared behind them.

"Please forget to remind her" Kristoff said to Anna as Bulda left. 

"She's so proud of you though. Really Kristoff, I love your family. I'd give anything to have a family this warm and loving and fun. You're really lucky."

"I know I am. I love them too." Now he felt bad there he was complaining that his family was embarrassing and Anna didn't even have a family outside from Elsa. "If it means anything. I think they already see you like family"

"It means a lot" Anna grinned and gave him a soft kiss which was met by the family near by saying Awww and a couple of Ewws from the little boys. 

As the day went on there was so much for Anna to take in. The entire Bjorgman clan had to fill her in on all of the family news and politics and also tell her some embarrassing stories about Kristoff. The extended family started to trickle out and as the sky was getting dark it was only the immediate family left. 

"It doesn't look so good out there. Maybe you kids should stay the night" Cliff said as he looked out the window.

"You're right. You two can't be driving home in this" Bulda replied.

"Mom, we'll be fine" Kristoff protested.

"Nonsense, your old room is made up already. Anna, you don't need to be anywhere tonight or tomorrow morning, do you?" Bulda asked.

"Nope. We really should stay Kristoff. Sven is even here so it's not like you even need to go home and feed him." 

"Fine, we'll stay" Kristoff sighed. 

"Perfect! Ooh, I'll make Belgian waffles with fruit for breakfast" 

______

"Hey, Anna. Are you sure you're okay with staying tonight? There's only one spare room but I can take the couch if that would make you more comfortable" Kristoff whispered as he closed the door to their bedroom.

"It's fine. It's so cozy here and I want to share the room with you. You're my boyfriend now. It's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. Unless you want the couch because you think I snore. I don't, Elsa swears otherwise but she lies. She also says I'm a bed hog and I drool" 

"No, it has nothing to do with your sleeping habits, whatever they may be. I just want you to be comfortable Anna." 

"I know, and I am. I'll get to snuggle with you all night and that sounds so comfy" she cuddled into his arms and buried her face in his chest.

"Oh and speaking of comfy. I don't have any girly pyjamas for you but you can borrow one of my old shirts. It's probably big enough to be a nightgown for you. Mom made me leave some clothes here just in case there ever has to be a spontaneous stay."

When he handed her a tee shirt she brought it up to her nose and smelled it. It still had a tiny bit of his scent lingering. "No, peeking though" Anna grinned coyly.

Kristoff wasn't sure if she was serious or joking. He didn't know much about flirting so he turned around and dug through his drawers for some pyjamas of his own while she changed. Kristoff obeyed Anna's little rule, but she didn't apply the same rule to herself. She peeked over and saw his tight back muscles he pulled off his shirt. She looked away and looked back to see him standing there with just his boxer briefs on. His legs were toned and Anna couldn't help but notice that his butt looked great. She watched him put on his pyjama pants and she raced over as he was about to out a shirt on.

"No, no, keep it off. Sorry, I peeked. Please don't be mad but I caught a glimpse of you out of the corner of my eye and you looked so..." Anna started to say but was interrupted by a kiss. 

"You can look all you want" he stared down at her with heavily lidded eyes. She was there in his shirt that came too her knees with one freckled shoulder poking through the neck and she looked hot. Anna softly ran her fingers down his chest all the way to where a line of blonde hair ended at the waistband of his pants. He could feel himself getting hard and Anna could see it. It was rather flattering, but she had to stop.

"I'm sorry, we can't, not here, I just...you look...wow" Anna sighed. 

'You look pretty wow too with your sexy little shoulder peeking out"

"Sexy shoulder?" Anna burst out laughing.

"What? I'm trying to be flirty" he pouted.

"You're adorable" Anna let out a big yawn, 'Will you snuggle me to sleep?"

"Only if you snuggle me too" he smirked.

"Deal!" Anna nodded. When they laid down she nestled herself against his chest. It felt so right for both of them.

"Hey Anna, that you for coming here. it means a lot to me and my family" Kristoff whispered.

"It means a lot to me to be here" she replied.


End file.
